The present invention generally relates to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to an adjustable exercise bench assembly for use in aerobic exercises and/or weight training.
It is known in exercising to use a platform for conducting stepping or climbing exercises to increase strength, develop body tone and improve cardiovascular endurance. It is also known to use a bench in conjunction with weight training. However, there are presently no devices that are adequately designed for use both as a stepper platform and a weight training bench.
The prior art stair simulating platforms for stepping exercises have a number of disadvantages. Many platforms have a fixed height and are not suited to people of different heights. Also, the intensity of the physical workout, which is proportional to the platform's height, is not readily altered with a fixed height platform. Some adjustable height stepper platforms are available, however, most of these are not stable and/or their construction is prone to collapse. In addition, almost all of the adjustable height platforms cannot be placed on a incline stably enough for exercise use. An inclined platform is usually not desirable for stepping exercises, but is desirable for weight training.
Although benches for use in weight training are typically very stable, they tend to have a height too high for use as a stepper platform. They also tend to have a cushioned surface that may result in injury if used as a stepper platform. Weight training benches are also heavy, bulky, and difficult to disassemble and store. Some weight training benches can be inclined, but not in a simple and fast manner.